Belthazar Lord of Flame
"You want to pick a fight with me... You're a toast!" Belthazar is the 1st boss and the easiest of all. Be prepared to avoid cheap deaths from Flameburst, Flameturbine and Final Breath and this boss fight should run smoothly. It is even possible to solo him in any difficulty. Moves Flameburst After a short delay and a distinct sound, emits 40 slow fireballs missiles from Belthazar, each dealing 250 damage upon hitting a player. Deadly at melee range but you have the time to react and run away or D. Flameturbine A turbine of flames spawns top-right at a random distance from the boss and starts rapidly spinning counter-clockwise for 3 full rotations around the boss. It deals variable high damage which usually ranges from 1000 to 2000 per rotation, the low range versions being the deadliest. Don't stay in the path of the turbine. Flamestrike Instantly summons a flamestrike under a random player which deals 75 damage per second. The boss can cast it on anyone, it can be a huge threat if you are low on health and there's no one around to heal you. He can chain cast this up to 3 times. Fireball Fires a huge fireball towards a player, which travels slowly for about 4 seconds before exploding for lethal damage in a large area. Hellfire Belthazar greatly increases his attack speed for 8 seconds, making his basic attack deadly against stationnary targets. Instead of using his basic attack he begins channeling a stream of fire which does more damage, has global range and is also untauntable. Eruption At some random point on the map a foundation appears that erupts flaming stones and fireballs that land in random points of the arena, dealing damage in a small area. The flaming stones deal 800 damage and the fireballs deal 400 damage. Lasts for 15 seconds. Flamestrike V After a 2 seconds cast time, 5 flamestrikes appear to surround the boss, they deal 150 damage per second to players standing in them. Counterable Ultimate: Devouring Flames Belthazar teleports around the center of the arena and begins feeding a concentrated ball of light with his fire. 5 seconds later the fiery light orb explodes for 2000 damage in a small area around it, the arena then turns dark and the only source of light becomes the light orb, which will then begin hovering around the map in random directions. If a player enters the dark area of the map he will instantly die: you need to follow the orb of fiery light to keep yourself alive. Standing nearby the orb however causes 50 damage per second. After 14 seconds the boss will send a fire ray from the dark aimed towards the light orb, upon reaching it everything explode, dealing lethal damage to all players and restoring the light again. Players have to save their D spell for this, if paladin sees someone with a D on cooldown he can use his W as a substitute. Healers should make sure nobody dies from the damage over time during the dark sequence. Final breath Upon death Belthazar emits a deadly ring of fire from his position that rapidly expands outwards to up to 1000 range, dealing lethal damage to players caught in it. Enrage Belthazar becomes enraged as he drops below 20% 70% health, this increases his passive energy regeneration to 40 43 [M+: 48] energy per second. Category:Bosses